


Тишина

by darrus



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-07
Updated: 2015-03-07
Packaged: 2018-03-16 19:37:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3500396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darrus/pseuds/darrus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Морфеус молчит</p>
            </blockquote>





	Тишина

Морфеус молчит. Он молчит всё время с тех пор, как воскресли огни в разгромленной рубке корабля. С тихим писком перемигиваются компьютеры, и Тринити произносит что-то, а в ответ ей звучит низкий голос Танка. Воют повреждённые винты, на пределе своих сил несущие «Навуходоносор» к Зиону.

Морфеус смотрит в разбитый экран, будто видит нечто одному ему ясное. Паутина трещин сплетается и разбегается вновь, формируя причудливый узор. Экран мёртв, и лишь диод сбоку продолжает мигать тревожно-красным цветом. 

— Что сказала тебе Пифия? — спрашивает Нео. А Морфеус молчит. Нео слышит тишину, и теряется в ней, и хочет вынырнуть за ответом. 

— Что сказала тебе Пифия? — спрашивает он.

— Она сказала мне, что я найду Избранного.

Он слышит голос Морфеуса, а за словами — всю ту же тишину, тяжёлую, как громада «Навуходоносора», блуждающая в переплетениях огромных труб. Он слышит молчание — умолчание — ложь, видит их так же ясно, как видит перед собой бегущие строки кода Матрицы. И задаёт другой вопрос.

— Что ещё она сказала тебе?

Морфеус молчит.


End file.
